


Happy Birthday, Sakyo!

by gin_no_tsuki



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Comfort, F/M, Gen, Light-Hearted, happy birthday sakyo!, not actually romantic sakyoizu, tagged teen and up for mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_no_tsuki/pseuds/gin_no_tsuki
Summary: Late entry for Sakyo Bday Week 2020 Day 1: Birthday/Memories/Drunk
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Sakyo Bday Week 2020





	Happy Birthday, Sakyo!

"Ha... Those guys don't know when to stop..."

Sakyo was sitting outside the bench at the courtyard that night. He just excused himself for a little bit from the rowdy and drunk crowd inside their dorm to sober up. It seems like everyone just got really excited for his birthday that after they celebrated it with food and some party games organized by Kazunari, Azuma got the booze out and now they're having a drinking after-party with the adults.

It was only Saturday that day, and his birthday's still on Monday. But apparently Izumi suggested to celebrate it on a weekend so everyone won't have to worry about work and school the next day.

He sighed once again as he looked up at the night sky. Who would've thought that at his age, he would still be celebrating his birthday with brats and childish adults?

"Sakyo-san?"

His head turned to look at the source of that voice. "Director. What are you doing here?"

Izumi smiled at him and started walking towards him. He noticed she was holding his jacket when she sat down beside him. "It's starting to get cold lately. You should probably wear this to keep yourself warm. We don't want you catching a cold," she said as she handed it over to him. "And I told you before that you can call me by my name if it's just the two of us."

Sakyo chuckled and nodded a thank you as he wore his jacket. "Sorry. Force of habit. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Just wanna take a short break. Azuma-san kept on pouring alcohol in my glass, and Homare-san's getting emotional again as he recites some of his poems," she answered with a giggle. "And you? Why is our man of the hour outside and not joining the party?"

"Just got a bit tipsy so I'm trying to sober myself up... And this is my second drinking party for my birthday already. The guys at Ginsenkai went all-out yesterday, too."

"Goes to show how many people love you, Sakyo-san."

He looked at her and noticed that she was looking at him with such a soft smile on her face. "But my birthday's not that important. It's just a reminder that I aged a year again."

"You always say that every year," Izumi pouts. "Your birthday is very important. It's to celebrate the day you're born, you know? And throwing a party for you is also our way of thanking you for everything you've done for us."

"And I also told you, didn't I, that I don't do those things for you to thank me."

"Whatever you say, we are still celebrating your birthday next year and all the years after that, too!"

Sakyo chuckled at Izumi's determined expression. Ruffling her hair, he said, "And you, you're still a cheeky brat for a grown lady."

"Oh, come on. Don't ruin a girl's hair like that," she said as she combed her hair with her fingers, chuckling.

A comfortable silence passed between them. But it wasn't too long when Sakyo broke it.

"Sorry. It's just that, when I was younger, I never really celebrated my birthdays like this. It was always just me and my mom. I don't have any friends to celebrate it with. I guess it just still feels a bit weird that people, most half my age, care about my birthday."

"Of course, we care about you. You're part of our big family. Aren't you like that dad in this dorm?" Izumi teased with big grin on her face.

He laughed at that and pinched her cheek. "Say that one more time." 

"Hehe. But jokes aside," Izumi started as she rubs her pinched cheek. "Let us care about you, Sakyo-san. You're one of our biggest support here. If it wasn't for you and your guidance and advices, I wouldn't know what will happen to Mankai. The kids might say that you're too strict, but they have so much respect for you. And the adults look up to you, as well. So let us at least thank you by celebrating your birthday."

Silence once again surrounded them as they stared at each other's eyes. Izumi gasped a bit as Sakyo showed her the softest smile she had ever seen from him.

"Okay," he said, his voice soft. "And I'm aware that I won't be able to stop you all from planning a birthday party for me. So, I guess... this is where I say thank you. Thank you, Izumi. For celebrating my birthday."

Izumi then smiled back at him. "That's so much better. You're welcome, Sakyo-san. You should definitely thank everyone else, too."

"Maybe I will... They will never stop teasing me if I did, though."

"Oh, they will, for sure," Izumi chuckled. "Well, I think this is the perfect time to give this to you." She then handed him a paper bag that he didn't notice until she showed it to him.

"What's this?"

"It's my birthday gift for you. Everyone gave you a present as a troupe, right? So this is from me."

Sakyo peeked a little bit and saw that it was covered in bubblewrap instead of the usual wrapper. "The hell are you guys thinking? All the gifts they gave me were covered in bubblewrap, too."

"Hehe, it was my idea actually. Don't you like it? You'll have so many bubblewraps to pop when your stressed!"

"You're making me look as if I'm so addicted to popping bubblewrap, but thank you for this. I'll open it later."

"Sure!" Izumi stood up and offered her hand. "So? Shall we go back to the party?"

He chuckled and held her hand as she pulled him up. "Alright."

***

It was the morning after his birthday celebration and Sakyo was feeling a little bit sluggish but not enough to say that he felt sick. The party lasted until one in the morning if he remembered correctly. And pretty sure most of the guys are still dreaming in their beds.

He carefully got down from his bed and his eyes went to the paper bag sitting on his desk. It was Izumi's gift for him. He totally forgot about it last night.

_Well, I guess I should open it._

He carefully removed the bubblewrap and saw that it was a journal. Sakyo doesn't really use one but when he opened it, he saw some pictures of the whole Mankai Company glued on the inner part of the front cover. It put a smile on his face.

He then noticed something written on the lower right corner of the first page. It was Izumi's handwriting.

_I know you don't use a journal but I hope you use this one and write the things that will be the most memorable for you. And when another year passes by, you can look back at all the memories we had the previous year and laugh and smile about it._

_Happy birthday, Sakyo-san!_

_\- Izumi_

_PS. Don't overwork yourself. ;)_

He chuckled at her post-script, since it was the exact same phrase he always writes in her script copies.

Sakyo doesn't really use a journal... but this year might be the best time to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Sakyo-san! I don't know how to title this fic fnkdndkd but I love Sakyo all the same. 🥺❤️


End file.
